landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Pterano
|end= (physically) (mentioned) |voice actor=Michael York |eye color = Baby blue |status = Alive }} Pterano, voiced by Michael York, is a character and anti-hero in ''The Land Before Time'' film series. He is a Pteranodon, called a "Flyer" in the films and TV series, and is Petrie's long lost uncle. He is related to Petrie on his mother's side, being her brother. History ''The Stone of Cold Fire'' After reuniting with his sister in the Great Valley, he, along with his henchmen Rinkus (a Rhamphorhynchus) and Sierra (a Cearadactylus), began searching for the "Stone of Cold Fire ", a comet which he thought would grant him magic power. Because Ducky had been eavesdropping on their plans, and because they saw her as a useful object in their mission, they kidnapped her during the night, and carried her off into the Mysterious Beyond. Littlefoot and the others followed them, to save Ducky, while Pterano began to gradually realize the mistakes in his actions. He ultimately failed in his mission when it was found out that the stone did not really contain any magical powers, and wound up putting Petrie and the other children in danger. However, he ended up saving them at the end. Rewarding the rescue, Grandpa Longneck and the other adults exiled Pterano to the Mysterious Beyond for a (reduced) period of five cold times (winters/years). Pterano appears to have truly changed his ways, having accepted responsibility for his actions and hoping that he can make up for them once he is allowed to return to the herd. As a continuity error, Pterano has not retured to the Valley, even though 4-5 cold times have already passed onscreen, many of which are shown in the TV series. It is also possible that he is deceased. Prominence Pterano has not been seen since The Stone of Cold Fire. However, in a lone Pterosaur somewhat resembling Pterano - albeit skinnier and with different colors - is seen when Littlefoot and his grandparents leave the valley. He has also been mentioned multiple in the TV series by Petrie; once in when he said Pterano told him that whoever ate ticky red treestars would have bad luck, and another time in when Petrie tells a story about a sharptooth-eating flyer. Petrie tells Cera that Pterano was the one who told him the story in the first place. It was originally rumored that he was going to appear again in , however, the idea was apparently dropped, if ever considered. Character While idolized by his nephews and nieces, namely Petrie, he is not trusted by his sister, nor by Littlefoot, Cera, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, or Topps. The reason for such suspicion is seen in how, after the combined herds joined in search of the Great Valley, Pterano promised one faction an easy way to the Valley and, due to his incompetent leadership, blundered them into a sharptooth ambush that only he survived. He is a sort of anti-hero of the seventh film as he is not truly bad and does some good but really cannot be considered good as his motives are usually less than noble. Personality Pterano is at first shown to be proud and cold, though less aggressive than his comrades Rinkus and Sierra. His pride is seen to be a sort of superiority complex, if not on a narcissistic personality disorder. However, he shows his softer and more mature side throughout the film as he scolds his companions for continuously acting violently toward the young dinos; feeling remorse when he believed Ducky had fallen through a hole to her death; taking responsibility for the action instead of blaming his henchmen; ordering the sidekicks to leave the young ones alone after Sierra had recaptured Ducky; refusing Sierra's idea to feed the children to the Sharpteeth once the trio had "taken over"; and at the end he personally gets the chance to redeem himself by saving Ducky from a fatal fall off the mountaintop. He is showed, although he often manipulates him, really caring for his nephew Petrie and somehow his others friends. At the end of the movie, he appears to have completely reformed as he says goodbye to Petrie and tells him he will miss him. Pterano is also shown to be charismatic when he manages to lead a faction of the herd away from the main group and follow his leadership. Even though this faction was wiped out by Sharpteeth, it does nonetheless show Pterano's ability to persuade others to his way of thinking. Reception Michael York received a Video Premiere Award nomination for Best Animated Character Performance in 2001, for voicing Pterano.List of Michael York's awards and nominations at The Internet Movie Database Retrieved on June 12th, 2008. The nomination was shared with supervising animator Zeon Davush. The character has become extremely popular among fans, featuring prominently in fanworks and cited by many fans as their favourite character outside of the five main characters, or their favorite new character. Many fans claim that his voice-actor is what makes him such an appealing character, being one of the few new characters to be voiced by an actor other than a voice-actor. His voice-acting has even been compared to that of Tim Curry, due to their similar overacting and English accents. Many fanworks depict him returning to the Great Valley, either as a good character,A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "Shadow Fire" on Fanfiction.net. Authored by user Phoenix Ride (Published: 01-06-08) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3996298/1/Shadow_Fire Retrieved on June 13th, 2008.A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "After the Stone of Cold Fire" on Fanfiction.net. Authored by user Black Crystal34 (Published: 06-02-08) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4296134/1/After_The_Stone_of_Cold_Fire Retrieved on June 13th, 2008.A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "Sweet Child of Mine" on Fanfiction.net. Authored by user Atomsmasher227 (Published: 01-22-08) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4027840/1/Sweet_Child_of_Mine Retrieved on June 13th, 2008.A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "Twilight Valley" on Fanfiction.net. Authored by user Jakayrta (Published: 01-30-08) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4044080/1/Land_Before_Time_Twilight_Valley Retrieved on December 16th, 2008. or as a bad character.A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "Quest for the Lost Souls" on Fanfiction.net. Authored by user Green Dragon SWBF (Published: 05-23-03) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1355472/1/Quest_for_the_Lost_Souls Retrieved on June 13th, 2008. Among the fanfictions where he is a good character, he is also presented as having a (very) long-lost daughter and a mate that he believed to be dead.Fan art done by Ptyra http://z7.invisionfree.com/thegangoffive/index.php?showtopic=2653&st=0An old fanfiction written by Ptyra (new versions are in the works) http://z7.invisionfree.com/thegangoffive/index.php?showtopic=2649&hl= Pterano is also a recurring character in the parody videos of the YouTube user JitteryDragon, where he actually gets huge powers from the Stone of Cold Fire and turns into a god-like creature called "God Pterano".Jitterydragon's Youtube channel at http://www.youtube.com/user/JitteryDragon Retrieved on March 26th, 2010. Gallery Quotes :Petrie (to Pterano): "I no understand why you do this!" :Rinkus: "None of your business you little gnat, now buzz off!" (Rinkus knocks Petrie out of the sky) "He he he-''" ''(Pterano whaps him) :Pterano: "If there's one thing I will not tolerate, it's violence!" :Rinkus: "Then why are you hitting me?" :Pterano: "Right, make that two things. Violence, and stupid questions." (Whaps Rinkus again) :—Pterano reprimanding Rinkus for hitting his nephew References Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flyers Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire introductions Category:Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire characters Category:Herd Leader Category:Villains-turn-good Category:Former Antagonists Category:Non-evil Villians Category:Antiheroes Category:Characters whose name mirrors their species name Category:Antagonists-turn-good Category:Characters with Blue eyes Category:Leaf Eaters Category:Bigbeak